


非友人关系

by zero7531



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero7531/pseuds/zero7531
Summary: 现背AU
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 10





	非友人关系

School Attack录制结束后。

李东赫疲惫地坐进保姆车内，第一个上车的他无比自闭地钻进最后一排靠窗坐下了，一整天的高度集中艺能感释放让他现在电量不足，盯着路边暗黄的灯光昏昏欲睡。

天很晚了。

校门外的石壁上被绿蔓爬匀，深紫的天空将墙角那株枯败的小蔷薇也晕染成神秘的色彩，当李东赫的视线迷迷糊糊落到蔷薇花瓣上时，保姆车又上了一个人。

他们好慢。

李东赫打了个懒散的哈欠，不在摄影机笼罩范围里的他总是面无表情，与营业时那股活泼劲儿截然不同的慵懒，反而透出一种另类的魅力。

是罗渽民上来了。

李东赫不用睁眼都能闻到罗渽民身上那股皂香，和自己身上的如出一辙却略有不同，偏海水的腥咸和偏香柠的清爽自然无比的交织在一起。

混香他也很喜欢，他知道罗渽民也会喜欢。

一般来讲，以李东赫对罗渽民的了解来讲，这位和他一样镜头移开就自闭的美男子，大多数时候会坐前面靠门的位置以便第一个下车冲回宿舍。可是今天，罗渽民的脚步却直接略过了前排走到后面来，那股混香便被座椅拦住，在最后一排小小的空间里显得更加浓郁。

李东赫还闭着眼，鼻子却不受控制地深吸了一口，他真的很喜欢皂香，而罗渽民那款香水又比他的皂味更浓一些。

“东赫，我挨着你坐？”罗渽民低沉磁性到可以立刻上岗午夜radio主播的声线撞上了李东赫的耳膜，不到半米的距离，并且从右边越来越近的压迫感看来，这个距离还在缩小。

李东赫有气无力点头后烦躁地推了罗渽民一手，示意他不要再贴过来了，很热。

在没人的时候，特指没有经纪人和孩子们的时候，罗渽民总喜欢叫李东赫的本名，不同于在镜头前只能叫他楷灿，嘴里吐出东赫两个字的时候仿佛一瞬间把时光倒退了好几年，退到他们彼此还只是单纯竹马关系的时候。

“东赫，你今天自称哥哥了。”罗渽民顿了一下，想起录节目的时候自己在耳麦里听到的话，一双桃花眼里眸色隐约暗了些，“很想当哥哥吗？”

李东赫半梦半醒，昏沉的大脑过了好一会儿才勉强分辨出来罗渽民在说什么，艰难地撩开眼皮乜他一眼：“那是节目效果。”

罗渽民当然知道是节目效果。

他的手趁着昏暗的天色爬过座椅，在即将触碰到李东赫手臂时停住了。罗渽民抬眼就和李帝努的视线对上，掩在半明半暗里的瞳孔填满了冷意，看得李帝努一阵发凉。

再一眨眼眼前又是罗渽民甜美的笑颜。罗渽民食指放在嘴唇上示意李帝努不要出声，又指了指李东赫，最后拍拍身旁的座椅，合情合理地把自己的位置移动到了李东赫身边。李帝努搓了搓手臂，想不出有哪里不对，于是便听话地钻到了罗渽民旁边坐下。

李帝努体型很大，这给了罗渽民往李东赫那边靠的理由。

他们紧贴着。

很快人就来齐了，车辆发动的时候李东赫已经陷入了沉睡。

罗渽民头靠在李帝努肩上看他给自己分享sns上的段子，前排的三个人睡的睡，听歌的听歌，全然没有人有精力在一天的录制过后玩闹。

罗渽民小幅度地点头应和李帝努时不时提出的观点，纤细的手指朝着反方向缓慢地爬上了李东赫的腿，灼热的温度隔着布料传递到罗渽民的指尖。

李东赫哼了一声，却因为太疲惫而没有醒过来，细小的呢喃轻到不足以介入暧昧的程度。

李帝努终于也累了，戴上了耳机自顾自地靠到另一边窗户睡觉。罗渽民这才正大光明地把头靠上了李东赫的肩膀，没有引起突然回头的朴志晟的疑惑，还有心情给了朴志晟一个飞吻加wink，看得小孩抖了抖并迅速地转回身去，罗渽民相信接下来的路上他不会再转过来了。

如果要问为什么这么难，那应该是因为平时的他们两个看起来并不怎么熟。

李东赫在李马克走后好像一直就和黄仁俊关系比较好，而他罗渽民和李帝努是显而易见的连体婴，甚至他们两个和忙内line的关系都仿佛比彼此要更加亲密，这使罗渽民要靠近李东赫这件事情十分容易引起怀疑的视线。

就像他贴着李帝努不会有人觉得有问题，挨着李东赫却会让孩子们觉得很新奇。而现在不是勾起孩子们好奇心的时机，当然需要谨慎。

罗渽民在李东赫耳边叹了口气，酥麻的感觉从那点皮肤一直传递到李东赫全身，让还在睡眠中的他生理反射性地颤了颤，理所当然被贴着他的罗渽民察觉到了。

好可爱。

罗渽民挑了挑眉，舌尖探出唇瓣勾上李东赫小小的耳垂，手指也轻而易举地入侵到了某处敏感地小幅度地抚弄着。李东赫不受控制地张开嘴，红嫩短舌引诱着罗渽民暗沉的视线，却只是让他加快了手指的动作。

“唔......？”李东赫终于在头皮发麻的快感中清醒了过来，眼睛比脑子更先捕捉到罗渽民狩猎般的眼神，刚想要推开他便被那纤长手指变本加厉的玩弄给搞软了腰，原本是要推开人的手也顺势搭在了罗渽民胸前，看起来却像是本来就要贴上去一样。

“东赫，你醒了啊。”罗渽民咧嘴露出了虎牙，不同于往常或温柔或搞怪的笑容，此刻的他看起来无比恶劣。

“你疯了？！”李东赫气恼地在罗渽民胸口揪了一把，声量低到只有罗渽民一个人听得见，尾音还带着轻微的颤，十分娇软动听，听得罗渽民又亲了亲他的耳尖。

“别出声啊，会被发现的。”罗渽民怜爱地揉了揉手中小巧的物件，满意地听到李东赫喉间溢出的一声轻喃。

李东赫的身体瞬间僵硬，他的视线紧张地越过罗渽民望向李帝努，大狗狗戴着耳机，警报解除。

倒是朴志晟似乎有转过来的倾向，却又不知道为什么抖了下，安静地坐在了位置上。(星：虽然想跟我哥聊天，但我怕他给我啵啵，这谁顶得住啊:)

“唔。”李东赫捂住嘴，纤瘦的身体随着罗渽民手中动作微微颤抖着，他一直啄吻着李东赫脸侧，仿佛患上了肌肤饥渴症。

“什么味道啊？”朴志晟还是没忍住转过头来，看看明显醒着的他哥，又看看两边似乎睡的正香的李帝努和李东赫，疑惑的视线对上了他哥。

罗渽民轻轻把掌心黏糊糊的液体蹭到了李东赫内裤里，表情自如地切换成了心虚外加讨好，看着朴志晟冲他做个了嘘声的手势，“我不小心把香水撒到楷灿裤子上了，你别说啊！”

朴志晟闻言视线往下飘去，只看到模糊的黑暗中他哥的手搭在李东赫的大腿上，看起来确实像是这么回事儿。于是朴志晟嫌弃地皱了皱眉，“哥你也是臭手呢！怎么出门还随身带香水，这味道好怪。”

还没成年的小朋友懂什么。罗渽民默默在心里说了句，面上表情却更加讨好，磨到朴志晟同意帮他保守秘密之后才归于平静。

李东赫倏地睁开眼，咬牙切齿地瞪了罗渽民一眼，却接到了罗渽民的眼神，只好提高了声量道：“呀罗渽民！我听见了！”

其实声量并不很高，连戴着耳机的李帝努都没有吵醒，却精准地落进了“知情人”朴志晟耳朵里。

到达宿舍下车后，李东赫快速地往前走，罗渽民紧紧贴在李东赫身后，双手合十嘴里还念叨着对不起之类的话，刚醒过来的李帝努迷茫地想要跟着追上去，却被朴志晟拉住了。

面对着李帝努黄仁俊以及车上的钟辰乐三双求知的眼睛，朴志晟嘚瑟起来了。

看，我是唯一一个拥有第一手消息的人。

这傻孩子。

李东赫输入密码打开家门，换好鞋便冲进了自己的房间，罗渽民不紧不慢一步步走过来，却正好撑住了李东赫想要关合的门板。

“东赫，怎么可以用完就丢呢？”罗渽民委屈巴巴地垂着眸，纤长的睫毛微微抖动，紧抿的花瓣唇实在是让人狠不下心。就在李东赫被这美貌击中的瞬间，罗·肌肉兔·渽民便一手撑开了房门闪身进入，并无比熟练地关门上锁。

在落锁声响起的那一刻，两人都仿佛松了口气，脸上的表情都回归了彼此熟悉的模样。

“罗渽民你个混蛋！唔！”李东赫张牙舞爪地想要去打罗渽民，却被人一手握住两只手的手腕按在了门板上，微凉的薄唇将那甜蜜声线吞进了口中。

罗渽民发了狠般地吸吮着这一直吐露蜜语的软舌，李东赫让他吸的舌根发麻，视线却又离不开他星夜般深邃的瞳孔。推拒的手很快便顺从地缠上了罗渽民的脖颈，一丝涎水顺着李东赫红润的嘴角淌下，滴到锁骨上积出了一小滩水洼。

两人的恋情开始在罗渽民回归的那一年。当时也是像现在这样，天雷勾动地火，积压许久的思念和一直以来藏匿于心底的情愫让两人突破了界限，从而一发不可收拾，过起了在队友眼皮底下恋爱的刺激生活。

罗渽民舔咬着李东赫胸前的红缨，粉嫩的像是果冻般的触感让人着迷不已。他的手顺着李东赫的腰线下滑到挺翘的臀峰上，用力一按让李东赫迎合自己。李东赫也不是个矫情的主儿，感觉到挤进自己腿间的形状他带点疑惑倒吸了口气，手指往下一探就知道自己的感觉是正确的。

“你怎么又大了？！”

罗渽民抬起头，故意露出了纯真的笑容，哑着嗓子道，“哥哥，我的生长盘还没关闭呢。”

李东赫被他这一声哥哥叫的头皮发麻，一个晃神就被流连在小口外的手指挤进了身体，两人同时叹了口气，罗渽民吻了吻他的唇瓣，“哥哥里面好烫。”

李东赫过电般颤了颤，那处骤然缩紧让罗渽民的开拓之路变得艰难了几分。他恼羞地捏了捏自己的耳朵，“我错了还不行吗？我不该自称哥哥行了吧？你别叫了！！”

罗渽民不是个屈服于困难的人。

李东赫被罗渽民大力撑开穴口搅动的动作搞得失了神，那人指尖碰到那点后更是颤抖不断，像猫儿般的娇吟伴随着黏腻的水液摩擦声充满了整个房间。

“楷灿哥！！你别和渽民哥打架啊！！”隔着门板都能听见朴志晟的大嗓门，队友们陆续到家这件事让李东赫迅速紧张了起来，而那啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声逐渐接近了李东赫背后的房门，最后在房间门口停了下来。

“咚咚咚！！”朴志晟见拧不开门把手就开始锤门，心焦地思考着这关系不怎么ok的两人会不会正在打架，越想手下的敲门动作便越急。

李东赫赤着上身，下身也被罗渽民剥的只剩条内裤，反观罗渽民却还穿着整齐，白色衬衫甚至扣到了最顶上一颗，整个人看起来极其禁欲，如果忽略他在李东赫后穴中搅动的手指的话。

紧靠着门板的李东赫清晰地感觉到了朴志晟拍门的力度，一张脸迅速变红，又羞又恼地锤了罗渽民一把，却看见那人恶劣的神情。李东赫叹了口气，知道他想听什么，于是自暴自弃地蹭到他耳边，忍着羞耻感说道：“帮帮哥哥吧....渽民。”

罗渽民满意了。他清了清嗓子，捏着委屈的声线冲门外道：“志晟啊，你先去睡吧，我等你楷灿哥消气了就过去。”

“啊，那行吧。”门外的朴志晟听见他哥仿佛被罚站了的委屈声音不禁感到一阵同情，他都说过了楷灿哥后劲很大的！

直到那脚步声远去李东赫才松了口气，却又瞬间被抵在自己股间的巨物搞得紧张了起来。罗渽民爱死了他多种多样的小表情，在那小口上磨了两下便挺身直入，令人快要窒息的紧致感瞬间包围上来，两声满足的喟叹缠绕在一起。

“Jeno和仁俊在客厅打游戏，哥哥声音不要太大哦。”罗渽民的表情仿佛是一个真的纯良弟弟，可李东赫被撞的破碎的低吟却证明这是假象。冰凉的木板贴着李东赫滚烫的皮肤，他一条腿被罗渽民抬起来，因为这样可以进的很深。

李东赫觉得自己快要死了。他已经去了一次，黏腻的液体粘上了罗渽民的腹肌和他自己的宝宝肚，罗渽民这人还故意贴上来磨蹭，把那液体蹭的到处都是，李东赫抖着声音骂他恶心，罗渽民只会说恶心也喜欢，这就叫李东赫毫无办法。

还能怎么办呢，自己选的男朋友。

李东赫喜欢被罗渽民弄在里面，罗渽民第一次听到他这个请求的时候还震惊了很久，但谁不喜欢上镜甜下镜冷床上骚的对象呢，顶不住，真的顶不住。

“太多了。”李东赫皱皱眉，感觉到自己后面快要满溢出来的量，自以为狠地瞪了罗渽民一眼，在罗渽民看来却是又娇又嗔。

“舒服吗？哥哥。”罗渽民咬了咬他的耳朵，还没完全疲软的物件在那里顶了顶，搅的李东赫又是一阵发抖喘息，脸色爆红。

“说啊。”像是不得到答案就不会罢休，罗渽民顶地愈发凶狠，李东赫刚结束的敏感身体哪里受得了这个？他只好拿手捂着眼睛不跟罗渽民对视，眼角爽到流下了生理性的泪水，看起来就像被欺负哭了一样，“舒....舒服。”

于是，诱人的小熊就引来了大灰狼的第二轮猎食。


End file.
